


【千救】断片

by woqing



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woqing/pseuds/woqing





	【千救】断片

他不知第多少次出现在了这个令人战栗的地方。

无数的弹药从空中的战机里投落而下，爆炸声掺杂着零碎的哭号声，几番过后便又是死寂；硝烟弥漫在他的身边，炮火声强烈冲击着音频接收器，几欲将其震碎。救护车一面拨动检查着地面上的伤员，一面大声地呼叫着基地，请求医疗上的援助。

太多了。 脚边随处可见的是四散的残骸和掉落出来已经断裂的管线。无数的战友牺牲在了这场博狂两派的战争当中。即使是作为资深医生、按理说早已适应了的救护车，在看到这一幕之后还是抑制不住发自内芯的苦痛与无力。医者仁心，他曾发誓就算拼到自己生命的最后一刻、将自己完完全全的燃尽在工作台上，也要把同胞尽最大可能挽救回来。

只是怕有的时候就算是最伟大的医生也无力回天。

嘈杂的声音从背后传来，基地里外派的医疗人员急急忙忙赶到，将伤者七手八脚往担架上运。很显然，这一次现场的惨烈程度也让他们吃惊不已。其中的很多伤员已经被炸到只剩局部，而基地里更是早已被患者填满。

救护车依旧一边进行着手头的检查，一边与基地进行联系。

“ 请求基地支援，在我当前坐标位置有两名士兵仍有生命迹象。”

“收到。”

…

似乎是使命似的，救护车不知第多少次的抬起头环视四周，意料之中：他又看到了那个熟悉而又陌生的机体。

“火种源在上…”

即使是无数次经历这一画面，救护车依旧觉得十分触目惊心。

看模糊的轮廓，那名士兵似乎已经伤得十分严重了。救护车跌跌撞撞地跨过满地残骸，朝着那边移动着，怀着历经多次恐惧过后的平静、却又带有一丝好奇的心情，在那名士兵身边蹲了下来。

可他发现，他似乎看不清那人的面甲。无论他如何聚焦光镜，最后也依然是徒劳。毫无办法的他伸出手在那具机体上摸索着——原本应是胸膛的地方已成为了一个窟窿，在洞口的边缘似乎沾着半干涸的能量液——已经没有了生命体征。

救护车颤抖的用双手机械性的探索着这具机体上的其他创伤——大大小小的爆炸伤、刀口，以及直击火种、最致命的伤。他不明白自己为何会对这样一名已回归火种源的士兵躯体如此在意。

此时救护车似乎听不见任何声音，只能听见火种在自己胸膛中跳动的声音；周围的世界变得愈发不清晰，尖锐的高频声波似乎要将一切撕得粉碎。最终是一声巨响，他的世界又重新陷入了沉寂。

––

救护车猛的睁开那双蓝色的光学镜。刚才的梦魇还让他芯有余悸——虽然这已经不是他第一次做这个该死的梦了。

他回忆着梦中可怖的场景，并试图将梦与自己的记忆产生某种联系。毫无疑问他失败了，当然，这也不是第一次。救护车的记忆模块里似乎出现了一团空白，这是他关于战争记忆的断片。而这个断片一定非常的重要，以至于不断地循环在他的头脑里却又无法真正触及。

在这个奇怪的梦中，唯独看不清一人。而这种情况在战争结束的那一刻起就开始了，并一直持续到现在。他也曾终日苦苦思索缘由却仍然不得其解，反倒经常因过多重复同一工作疲劳过度而被迫下线，继而重复梦魇。

久而久之，救护车也学会了适度忘却。

他从充电床上爬起，机械性的整理着他战时所使用的文件。

“救护车，我的老朋友…”

闻声望去，只见擎天柱站在实验室的门口，温和的慰问着——只是在看到救护车又在整理战时文件时，轻轻的叹了口气。

“有什么事吗，擎天柱？”

“没什么，救护车。我只是觉得，既然战争已经结束了，你有必要出门走走，看一看新建成的赛博坦。”

“但是我认为，”救护车放下手中的文件站起身，“我有必要把这些文件整理清楚，一是为了搞清楚战争造成的确切损失，二是、为了我自己…你应该知道的，擎天柱。”

擎天柱张了张口，似乎想说些什么，但最终还是寒暄几句后便叹息着退了出去。

––

整理战争文件，这在战争结束后似乎成为了救护车的一项“后遗症”。而当他自己意识到这一点的时候，他才后知后觉的发现，似乎整个基地的人都了解缘由而只有他一人被蒙在鼓里。

他也曾试图向周围人询问，但是基地的伙伴们却都达成一致般的守口如瓶：隔板吞吞吐吐，大黄蜂慌忙摇头，阿尔茜试图转移话题，擎天柱想带他这个老朋友出门在新的赛博坦逛一逛。

“他们似乎有什么不想让我知晓的秘密。”而他的潜意识告诉他，这个秘密似乎和他的噩梦及“后遗症”有着密切的联系。

时间久了，救护车也就乖乖的闭了嘴。

他将自己关在实验室中，和外面新建成的赛博坦隔绝，来探索消失在他记忆模块中的断片。

他翻动着手中厚厚的纸张，上面密密麻麻统计着战争时的物资获得以及损耗。

说白了，其实救护车自己都不清楚为何要做这些事情。但是没来由的，每当翻开这些旧资料，他总觉得莫名心安，似是要确定芯中悬而未决的一个答案。

不断机械性工作的目的到底是什么？

长期不断回放的噩梦，以及毫无进展的工作常常会让救护车进入极端自责的状态。他一边极力控制住自己不要去依靠打砸实验器材来幼稚的发泄自己的情绪，一边却又将目前所遭受到的一切归咎于自身的无能：为什么他当时没有办法救回更多的生命？为什么他将那么重要的记忆抛在脑后？他恨自己没能将战争的损失降至最低；也恨自己最终也没能看清噩梦中那位战士的面容……至于他目前因此而受到的折磨，这似乎也是应该的。

––

擎天柱没有想到，当初为了老朋友而做出的决定，竟然将其拉入了另一个深渊。

当他们在现场的废墟中发现救护车时，一起找到的还有在他身下安静躺着的千斤顶。导弹落在了他们的附近，破碎的弹片在他们的装甲上留下了骇人的痕迹。只是救护车在治疗中最终苏醒过来，千斤顶却在导弹落下前就停止了火种的跳动。

他们最开始还犹豫着要不要将这一悲伤的消息告诉救护车。但是当他们发现救护车似乎记忆中出现了某种断片时，才下定决心残忍的将这一消息永久隐瞒，以避免对这位老朋友造成更加深重的伤害——于是，擎天柱在看望救护车时，将战争文件中的“战时牺牲成员名单”悄悄拿走。

可是如今，擎天柱却开始怀疑自己当初的决定是否正确。看着自己的老朋友陷入不断循环的苦痛之中无法自拔，将自己封闭起来寻找根本无法取得的答案，擎天柱作为这个家庭中的一员，自然是无法接受的。

他也曾想过应该用怎样的方法让救护车能够走出目前的循环，但思前想后，最终还是决定将名单以同样的方式放回实验室的桌上。以此希望知道了真相的救护车能够走出来，真正融入目前早已建设成功的赛博坦生活当中去。

——

塞星的清晨还未完全到来，实验室的门就被悄悄推开——擎天柱前来归还先前被他“偷走”的那张写有最终答案的文件。只是在推开门的那一刹那，这位领袖便被眼前的景象吓呆了：

在实验室的地面上，散乱着破碎的实验容器，混杂着奇怪色彩的能量液。而救护车就在不远处，瑟缩在冰冷的地板上、紧闭着光学镜颤抖，似乎还在为梦魇所纠缠。

“救护车…！你还好吗？救护车…”

擎天柱将救护车从地面扶到充电床上，可后者的目光仍然呆滞的望着前方，似乎思维还停留在刚才的梦境中，光学镜中残存的清洗液顺着面甲缓缓滑下；不知是合成能量的副作用还是所见场景过于可怖，他的机体剧烈颤抖、冷凝液不断渗出：

“我需要马上回去…我刚才快要看到了…”

他抬眼，继而对上了擎天柱澄澈的光镜，些许回神过后似乎意识到了什么，他低头用手捂住面甲、声音颤抖着：

“擎天柱，很抱歉让你看到我这个样子…只是我似乎丢了什么重要的东西，我只想把他找回来……对不起。”

他是一位合格的医生吗？或许真正合格的医生不应该如此被影响自己情绪的事物牵着走。救护车一直以来都是处变不惊，他常以一种能够掌控全局的形象出现在汽车人的面前，无论遭遇到何种困难也都能冷静化解。

可这一次，就连他自己也不清楚自己身上究竟发生了什么。

医者不自医。

擎天柱痛心的看着他，短暂思索过后，便轻轻将手中的名单递送到救护车眼前。

——

出乎意料，在看到靠近角落那个W开头的名字时，救护车并没有撕心裂肺的情感出现，反倒是感到芯中悬了很久的石头终于落了地。简单的几个字母也终于给了那时悬而未决的问题一个交代。

由这名字带来的回忆逐渐接近、放大，如潮水一般填充着救护车记忆模块里重要的空白。梦里模糊的画面在他的头脑里渐渐清晰，他仿佛能看到对方凝固的笑容、逐渐暗淡下去的光镜，听见在对方口中未完全吐出而止步于发声器中的那句“Doc.”

“谢谢，擎天柱，我想我已经没事了。”

救护车露出了笑容，带着久违轻快的语气。

对于这他炉渣厚脸皮的千斤顶，就连暴躁的救护车也是一点办法都没有。整天顶着个大脸围着救护车调戏加捣乱，语气轻佻的喊着“Doc.”，天天坐着他那台小破钻击号四处飞，打打杀杀炸来炸去，每次都是带着一身伤回来。这些救护车都曾想过，可唯独没想到有这么一天就连像他这么放荡不羁的汽车人也会回归火种源。

那些有人在周围捣乱的日子好像才过去不久，音频接收器仿佛还能幻听到他的声音。

“Doc.，等什么时候咱们一起去星际旅行怎么样？坐我的钻击号，就咱们俩。”

面前的汽车人依旧嬉皮笑脸。对于这种不要面甲的机，救护车眼疾手快当下就甩了个扳手过去。

“……有什么事等战争结束再说！”说完便背过身去，面甲似乎有点发烫。

“这么说Doc.就是同意喽！”

“……”

确实算是默许了，可是你他炉渣的倒是过来履行一下你的承诺。

救护车靠在充电床头，回想着头脑中重新获得的珍贵画面，深吸一口气又缓缓吐出，将手轻轻放在胸甲上感受着火种平静的跳动。他在练习着接受，却在一瞬间又看到了他在废墟中躺着的破碎身形，冰凉的机体已经没有了生的气息。手指划过残骸时的可怕触感和他当前抚着的火种之间的落差让他芯中浮现出了一种奇异心境。

他的头脑变得不是那么清醒，可能是昨夜注射的合成能量残存的副作用。刹那间，他似乎再次进入了那个已经重复了无数遍的梦境，只是这一次他终于看清了眼前的景象。面前站着的这位白色涂装的汽车人，火种依然健康的跳动着，他转身朝着钻击号缓缓走去。救护车想要追上去拉住他请求同行，却在接触到他掌心的一瞬间穿透了过去，再看向他时，对方早已消失不见。熟悉的高频声波再次出现，几乎刺穿救护车的接收器，他痛苦的抱住头四处寻找着千斤顶的身影，却无论如何也无法聚焦光镜。耀眼的白光充斥着救护车的视野，在四周嘈杂的爆炸声中，他似乎又听见了那个熟悉的声音。

“Doc.”

他猛的睁开了光镜。

依旧是冰冷的实验室，还是只有他一个人。

——

救护车从充电床上走下，久违的靠近实验室的窗边向外张望，他已经太久没有好好的看看新建成的赛博坦了。

夕阳的余晖刚好斜照在外面空地的草坪上，幼生体们在嬉笑着、打闹着，旁边是几个家庭围坐在一起相互说笑；高耸繁华的建筑下是赛博坦人生活娱乐的世界——整个赛博坦星似乎变成了幸福的天堂。

然而，这样的幸福他究竟值得拥有吗。

忙碌奔波、出生入死的高层，掩盖、压抑感情早已成为日常习惯的医生，不知道还能否有机会享受到这种快乐。

赛博坦中心机构已经决定培养更多高水平的青年继承者了，或许这个实验室以后也会迎接来新的主人。这样想着，救护车缓缓走向自己奉献了一辈子的工作台，伸手将上面凌乱散落着的文件整理整齐，也久违的关掉了操作面板。

他将实验室的大门拉开一点——这是他战后第一次主动开门——外面夕阳的亮光透过门缝照射进来，洒在他的机体上。温暖的触感让他的头脑中出现了熟悉的声音。

“Sunshine.”

还是一样荡漾的尾音，这不禁让救护车更加的迫不及待。他用力将大门完全拉开，金色耀眼的阳光瞬间铺满了冰冷了许久的实验室。

当时千斤顶是如何像这样打开自己心扉的呢？救护车现在不想去考虑这些事，他只知道，自己也是有机会享受这样的幸福的——正如赛博坦上的其他人一样。

芯情愉悦的环视着熟悉的实验室，他第一次如此释然的笑了。

他将枪揣进了自己怀中，转身走进了那一片耀眼的阳光。


End file.
